Creepypasta: Story Of Ana
by Hammy-Kun
Summary: Please note. I own this story . If you want to use it please ask. Also I wanted to upload this to creepypasta but they didn't let me.


**Hey everyone. I just want to say something before I post this.**

**i own this story and if you want to do something with it please ask me first. **

**I wanted to upload this to but they aren't letting me. So I uploaded it here. I thank you for reading this. Please comment on it or give me suggestions. Message me too!**

Ana lived in a happy neighborhood. Until that is his parents decided it was time to move. He was deviated and couldn't believe what she said. However, when they moved into the house that he and his three sisters would be staying.

His sisters were Sarah who was sixteen,Cathy who was nine and little Milly who was six. He himself was fifteen. He has short brown hair that was longer in the front. He had it parted slightly in the front over his right eye.

He was very frail I many ways, his frame,his arms, everythg. In fact he was so frail everyone thought he could be a girl. Anyway, it was the first day they moved into their large house. His father was very successful so they had the money to spare. He went up to his room and sat down on the bed, seeing as everything was already there. He smiled and picked up a poster of his favorite band and nailed it up on the wall.

His mother called him downstairs to eat dinner. After dinner he ran up satires to I is room and sat down on his bed. He looked around at his finished room and yawned. Looking at the time and realizing it wasn't late enough to sleep he threw on a pair of sneakers and ran downstairs again. "Mom may I go out?" He asked and she quickly replied " Ana you know I can't just let you-" she was cut off by him groaning "mom I'm fifteen! " he said sighing.

"Well ok then, but be careful! Don't go I to the woods!" She shouted but he blocked it off. He knew she cared, it was his dad he didn't love. His dad whenever he came home he was drunken and smelled like perfume.

He walked down the street walking past the woods and sat down on a rock. Suddenly something tore into his head and he felt like he was being watched. Ana pulled out his pocketknife and turned around coming face to face with a tall man. The tall man looked at his blade and in his hand there was a gun. Ana widened his eyes as he saw it.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?! I was having a peaceful moment!" Ana yelled glaring at the man. "Well, well ,well. Such a cute little girl...you'll sell well. " he said eyeing his body. " like hell, I'm not a girl!" He retorted. "Aww, you look so cute when your mad. " by now Ana glared and ran at the man something inside him snapped, he was filled with pure rage, instantly the young happy boy he was, was covered in insanity and hatred. He dashed at the man and the man raised his gun to fire.

He growled and attempted to plunge his knife into the man , but only ceased to stab him in the shoulder. The man jumped back and screamed in pain. He couldn't hell but laugh at the pain in the mans eyes.

The man then pointed the gun straight at Ana while he was laughing. Suddenly a loud bang was in the air and Ana felt a ripping sensation through his body. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and fell to his knees. Apparently the neighbors heard the commotion and called the police, because sirens blared and were coming closer. The man didn't run instead he grabbed the boys knife and stabbed Ana into the shoulder and stabbed his legs, arms, and then grabbed the boys head by his hair.

He growled and slammed his face into the pavement and blood came from his body in all sorts of places, including his face. The man ran away with his gun leaving the knife to the boy as the police showed up.

Ana saw the man run off and saw the police cars and lights before he closed his eyes and blacked out.

He awoke a few days later in the hospital. He couldn't see anything because there was a bandage around his eyes. Suddenly light flooded through his tired light blue eyes and he winced feeling a huge headache.

"Oh my baby!" He heard his mother cry and felt motherly arms around him."mother..." Is all he said and a soft smile broke out onto his face. He looked around and saw his dad roll his eyes. Something snapped inside of him and he just wanted to see his father struggle for his life, images flooded through his mind and each one was a new one of his father in pain. He smiled with insanity and is mother took a step back.

"Ana? Why are you looking at your father that way?" She asked fear in her voice. "Mother...take my sisters and leave... I want to talk to my dad...alone..." He said and his father just sighed as he looked at the book he was currently reading. His mother took his sisters out of the room and Ana smirked.

He grabbed his pocket knife which was in a bag on a chair. He walked up behind his father and grabbed him by his neck and forced the point if the blade to his neck. His father gasped and coughed as warm liquid dripped down his neck. "Ana what the hell!?" He yelled making his mother and sisters run back into the room.

"A-Ana..." Said his mother tears forming in her eyes and Cathy covered Millie's eyes and ears while Sarah stared wide eyed at her younger brother. "You think I want to be kicked around and have my own father not give a shit..." Ana said ignoring his sisters pleads for him to stop. His father froze as the knife went further into his neck. "A-Ana..." Was all he could say.

"And it think you'd give your only son...the name of a FRICKING girl!" He said angrily. He couldn't stop himself as he had fully gone insane, no love what so ever in his eyes or heart. Did he even have a heart, he wondered. "I-I'm sorry..." His father pleaded but this made him even more furious. He let go of his father who was frozen in fear.

He walked over to his mom who had pure fear in her eyes. He grabbed her and she screamed but his hand covered her mouth. His sisters ran over to his father and he smirked. He grabbed his mothers neck and shoved the knife into her heart. She fell limp to the ground and he continued to stab her violently. He threw away the knife and grabbed a scalpel off the counter before walking over to his youngest sister.

Milly froze looking at her brother as he grabbed her hand pulled her away from the crying siblings and laid her down on the ground as she was frozen unable to move. He brought the scalpel onto her tummy and she cried out in pain and he started to dissect her I front of his sisters and fathers eyes. He laughed and tore out her abdomen and heart. Then he pulled the rest of her organs out and threw them around the room. He lifted up the small dead child.

On her stomach he began to carve 'Ana was here'. He showed her to the rest of them and they couldn't believe what was happening. "Isn't she beautiful now father? You always favored her the best right?". His father now had tears in his eyes and whispered " my baby...my love...". Ana smiled and grabbed Cathy and she screamed. He sighed and slowly began to cut her throat open letting the blood pour out.

"D-daddy..." Was the last thing that came from her lips and he then jabbed the scalpel and shoved it deep inside of her. He pulled it out letting the body fall the the ground. Sarah and his father looked horrified and he walked over to Sarah menacingly. "Come now big sis...you can't possibly be afraid of me can you?" He laughed and looked at her before grabbing her hand and took the knife from his mothers chest and stabbed his sisters shoulder. She screamed in agony much to his pleasure.

He then proceeded at slicing her hand off. Blood was all over his front now and he just continued to decapitate her body. After she too was dead his father had fault ted. He undressed out of his hospital soothes and got dressed in his black hoody and jeans and sneakers. His father opened his eyes just in time to see him grab the knife and scalpel and walk over to him. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the other side of the room. He tackled  
him to the ground and sighed.

"Oh dear father...you look tired..." He said smirking bringing the scalpel and knife to his neck. He smiled before slicing the knife down his neck letting blood pour out everywhere. He stood up and looked at him. "Rest well." He said to all the dead corpses and opened the window and jumped out to find more victims of the night.


End file.
